Revenge are Start!
by CyntaSilluevaSamudra
Summary: Kyouya balas dendam kepada Mukuro atas perbuatannya beberapa tahun lalu, tanpa disangka sang kekasih Dino Cavallone mempergoki bahwa Kyouya memperkosa Mukuro?


Mukuro ketakutan, ini bisa jadi gawat. Sekali lagi ini bisa menjadid gawat, para pemirsah sekalian. Karena Kyouya sudah makan pil kuat (?) yang dapat membuatnya menjadi sangat perkasa.  
Dan, mungkin saja Kyouya akan menghamili Mukuro-_san_. Oh, wait..yang rahim-nya bermasalah kan si Kyouya.

Ah, lanjut saja..

Mukuro loncat dari kasur, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya.  
Dan, isinya Barbel Kecil seberat 7 KG! Sekali lagi, 7 KG pemirsah!

Kyouya's Revenge

Rated : M ( APA SALAH KALAU ANAK SMP KELAS 7 BIKIN GINIAN!? =A=)**  
** Warning : No Children! *trus loe kira gue bukan anak kecil,gituh?*  
GAJE,NGACO,kebanyakan ngehayal!, ga penting, Typo pada terbang nelor dicerita ini, De el el.**  
**  
Disclaimer : Amano Akira, tapi Kyouya-nya kuembat ya? YA-HA!

Kalo Gasuka, Ga usah BACA!**  
** Jangan coba-coba baca kalo gasuka, masih ngotot juga loe mau baca!?**  
** SERAH LOE DEH, CEKIDOT .

Mukuro mengacungkan barbel 7 kilo-nya kearah Kyouya. Lalu ia mengancam.

"Kau! Jika berani mendekat, kempar kau pakai barbel seberat 7 kilo yang kupinjam dari Agung Hercules ini!" ia mengancam sambil berteriak

Kyouya hanya diam, menatap dingin. Lalu perlahan ia maju kearah Mukuro.

"Hey! Kubilang jangan mendekat! Sana!" teriak Mukuro penuh cemas

"Kau sudah membuatku menderita, Nanas_-san_, ingat. Rahim milikmu normal. Jadi kau tenang saja" Kata Kyouya

Mukuro melempar barbel 7 kilo-nya ke lantai. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Kau lemah, tapi sok bisa" Kata Kyouya lagi  
loh, tunggu..Kyouya juga lemah kok! Dia bisa kuat karena pil kuatnya ini pemirsah!

Kyouya mundur, ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang _Sexy and So Hot_ itu. Ia membuka baju panjangnya itu. Mukuro masih menangis, karena barbel 7 kilo-nya patah satu. #PLAK

"_Don't be afraid, Dobe"_ kata Kyouya dengan _pervert_

"_No, please. Don't do this to me"_ kata Mukuro sok imut

Dengan sangarnya, Kyouya menampar muka Mukuro. Jarang sekali ada adegan ini didunia nyata, karena biasanya pria itu suka menonjok, bukan menampar. Atau, jangan-jangan..Kyouya bencong!? #PLAK

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu!? Jawab aku! Kau itu lebih biadab dariku! Dan aku akan membalaskan dendamku!" bentak Kyouya pada Mukuro  
_Rape Time-_nya kapan mulai siiiih.

"Kau tidak bisa! Aku juga mempunyai masalah pada rahim-ku! Kumohon jangan!" teriak Mukuro

Hening sesaat..Mukuro juga dapat hamil? Tapi..bagaimana bisa!? Saya juga gak tau nih pemirsah, ide saya emang acakadul :v

"Tapi kenapa!? Kau _gerepe-gerepe_ (bahasa mana tuh gerepe?) in aku saat dicerita Tra Amore, Ia Lussuria, e Odio! Apa sebabnya kau lakukan ini padaku, hah!?" bentak Kyouya lagi  
Mukuro pun menjawab.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku cinta padamu! Puas hah!?" bentak Mukuro balik

"Tapi kau tidak bilang dari awal! Dulu aku tidak punya tempat tinggal! Dan seenaknya saja kau _rape _aku! Lalu kau menghilang, dan muncul kembali, lalu hilang lagi. Dan sekarang kau muncul lagi!? Apa kau satu tipe sama Tuyul!?" Kyouya marah-marah

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu kau juga mempunyai masalah pada rahimmu! Tapi pada saat kudengar, rasanya aku..sedih. Kau jadi hamil karena aku" jawab Mukuro

"Kamfret (kamfret?)! tunggu, kau juga punya masalah dalam rahim-mu..berarti..aku bisa balas dendam dengan MUDAH!" jelas Kyouya

Oh god, situasi ini menjadi gawat. Mata Mukuro mulai sembab kembali, matanya 'Bochor-Bochor' makanya pake No Drop! Kyouya membuka kancing celananya. Lalu kembali mendekati Nanas-_san_.  
Nanas benar-benar takut! Sebenarnya ini salah Nanas juga sih, siapa dulu ia nge-_rape_ Kyouya tanpa izin!? *nge-_rape _kok pake izin?*

"_Please, Don't do this to me. If you do this, I'm gonna pregnant"_ desah Mukuro

"_I Don't care_" jawab Kyouya

And...EAAAAAA~ KYOUYA MEMBUKA KANCING BAJU MUKURO, PEMIRSAH! INI DALAM KEADAAN GAWAT TINGKAT SERATUS! INI LEBIH HEBOH DARIPADA BERITA PUTUSNYA BUBU-SYAHRINI DAN BUPATI GARUT!

Kyouya menjilat leher Mukuro, Mukuro hanya mengerang-erang gajebo gitchuuu.

"Aaaa..Kyou..hen..henti..hentikan.." desah Mukuro

#AUTHOR JUGA MAU DOOONG

Kyouya hanya diam lalu, Kyouya mencium bibir Mukuro.

"Nggghh..." desah Mukuro lagi

Kyouya ingin memasuki mulut Mukurodengan lidahnya. Tapi Mukuro terus enggan membuka mulutnya. Kyouya mencubit _Kintama_-nya. Lalu Mukuro berteriak. Mission Succes, Kyouya menerobos masuk begitu saja. Mereka pun menjadi perang lidah (?)

"Unnghh...Kyou...ugh" sambil berkata seperti itu, Mukuro menjambak pelan rambut Kyouya pelan

Ciuman berakhir saat mereka kehabisan nafas, mereka pun membeli _Oxygen_ seharga Rp.315.000,00 di tukang bangunan #PLAK

Kyouya membuka celana _Jeans_ dan kolor (kolor?) nya. Mukuro masih ada di kasur, karena di posisi Mukuro sekarang. Mukuro hanya bisa pasrah, kenapa? Karena kamar yang ada disini redam suara.

Setelah Kyouya membuka celana _Jeans_ dan kolor (kolor?) nya, Kyouya berkata pada Mukuro.

"Akan kubuat kau menderita" Kyouya berkata seperti itu dengan nada _pervert_  
Mukuro tersentak, jujur saja dia takut. Ia takut ia akan hamil.  
Kyouya mendekat, dan mengarahkan _Kintama_-nya yang sangat panjang,besar, dan perkasa (berkat pil kuat tuh) ke arah mulut Mukuro. Mukuro mundur perlahan, Kyouya maju dengan cepat. Dan, _Kintama_ milik Kyouya pun mengenai kening Mukuro. Akhirnya, Kyouya mengambil jalur nakal. Lalu ditilang polisi (?)

Ia menyentil _Kintama_ milik Mukuro, Mukuro kesakitan. Dan, ia akhirnya pun membuka mulut.  
Langsung saja Kyouya menyerang.

"Uggghh..App..yengh..kow..laik...koh..kenn" Mukuro mendesah  
* artinya : Apa yang kau lakukan *

Kyouya memaju-mundurkan _Kintama_-nya. Kyouya merasa nikmat.

"Hengg...Ki..kHaaan" Mukuro mendesah lagi.  
dan, Kyouya pun mengeluarkan sperma di dalam mulut Mukuro.

tanpa mengambil nafas, Kyouya mencium Mukuro. Awalnya hanya kecupan (manjaaaa) iris tipis, potong manissh, Shiekadd Miring (Author calon pembawa acara The Comment di )

Lama-lama menjadi liar, dan semakin liar. Pertempuran itu pun berakhir.  
Menuju topik utama, _Kintama _Kyouya kembali menegang. _Kintama_ Kyouya sudah siap untuk bertempur dengan _Anus_ Nanas_-san_ (sumfah, vulgar amat kata-kata saya -_-)

Kyouya sudah siap untuk hal ini, ia ingin balas dendam pada Mukuro atas perbuatannya.  
Kyouya pun memasukan _Kintama-nya _kedalam _Anus _Nanas-_san._  
Mukuro ingin kabur, tapi percuma pemirsah! Seperti yang saya katakan! Kamar ini redam suara!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH..." teriak Mukuro-_san_ sambil mengeluarkan iler

Kyouya memaju-mundurkan _Kintama_ perkasa-nya (karena pil kuat tuh) .  
Clap!Clep!Clap!Clep!

"AAAAGGHH..HENTIKAAAAAAAAAANN...UGHGHH.." desah Mukuro

Ini sangat heboh pemirsah! Lebih heboh pula dari pernikahan Pageran William dan Kate Middleton, dan lebih heboh juga dari pernikahan Anang dan Ashanty! Whoohooo saya gak kuat pemirsah!

"Tok..tok" bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar

Kyouya mengetikan aksinya sebentar. Lalu, ia memakai pakaian. Dan, saat membuka pintu..

"Dino_-san!?_" Pekik Kyouya

"..." Dino diam

~To Be Continued, _Minna_~

Saya sangat beruntung diberi kesempatan oleh Allah S.W.T untuk mem-_ Pubblish_ kan cerita ini. Walaupun saya kurang yakin, Allah S.W.T setuju dengan orang mesum & kawaii seperti saya #PLAK  
yah, saya Cuma ingin bersenang-senang sih. Karena saya suka cerita ^^a terutama yang genre-nya_ Romance :3_  
Okeh, berikut balasan _Review kalian :3_****

SwEetChEesEs : Pak, terserah ente deh pak :v Hentai is Justice :v  
LalaNur Aprilia : Gue baek-kan? Nge promosiin elu? Yaiyalah :3 eleh, lu biasa baca ginian aje sok suci -_- Whohoo..Disclaimernya ketinggalan :v gomen, akan kuperbaiki dia alam baka (nahlho?) klo panjang kan seru :v yah makasih dukungannya ya ^^a

Nadia Devil : Iya, makasih~ ah, Iya tuh Disclaimernya ngumpet takut sama kamu (ha?) anak kelas 7 bikin ginian etis ? tergantung pikirannya sih :v wkwkwk makasih udah Review yaaa~

Dan, sekian dari saya. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!^^a

"Mas, Kamera-nya matiin mas"  
"bentar neng"  
"Buruan Kamfret!, gue potong lu!gaji lu!" 


End file.
